¿A quién eliges?
by Jaz-Kim
Summary: [AU] [RivaMika] Hay mucha diferencia entre amar y querer. Y eso Levi se le había olvidado por los celos que Mikasa, su novia, le hizo sentir... nada de eso hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho esa estúpida pregunta. / "¿A quien quieres más?" / ¡Todavía le daba tiempo para responder! ¡Esto era el colmo! Posible Ooc.
Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama. (Y si alguien lo conoce, por favor díganle que lo amo. [?])

Semi-AU | RivaMika [LevixMikasa |Un poco de Ooc.

 **¿A quién eliges?**

.

Capitulo único.

.

 **Y** a había pasado dos meses desde que Levi se le había confesado a Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer más seria, inteligente, con mucha habilidad cuando a deportes se refiere y claro… no olvidar mencionar con un cuerpo envidiable, pero no por las chicas, oh no, ninguna mujer en estos tiempos quisieran tener el abdomen bien marcado como lo tiene su novia, sino envidiado por los chicos del instituto donde se conocieron y dieron por iniciada su relación.

Solo tenía que lidiar con un pequeño problema… y ese era que ella sufre de una enfermedad, algo llamado… "Jaegertitis" ¿Les suena?, ¿No?, pues a Levi si, y no es por ser exagerado (además de que invento cierta "enfermedad") sino que hay veces que piensa más en Eren que el chico que forma parte de su vida, obviamente él. Entiende que se preocupa mucho por su hermano adoptivo, pero Mikasa sobre paso los limites, que en cada "cita" que puedan tener lo termina mencionando, con tono de preocupación, como si se tratara de una madre a su hijo.

Eso no eran celos… ¿O sí?

Ah, y por si preguntan, tanto Mikasa como Levi no son de ese tipo de parejas que son demasiado cursis, melosos como la miel, que se dicen un sinfín de apodos ultra tiernos.

No.

Definitivamente ellos no eran de ese tipo, básicamente, su manera de mostrar afecto, por así decirlo, era a base de insultos. Pero no insultos cualesquiera, eran aquellos insultos que ambos se entendían, que con tan solo uno al mencionarlos, ya sabían cómo responder a ellos. Pero que se puede decir al respecto, ambos se amaban, a su manera, pero se amaban.

En estos momentos se encontraban en una de sus muchas salidas en fin de semana, Levi invito a Mikasa a comer un helado o simplemente a caminar, cosa que la Ackerman acepto muy gustosa, así que Rivaille fue muy puntual como siempre a la casa de los Jaeger y preguntar por ella, además de que algo que le pareció curioso era que cuando esperaba a Mikasa en la sala, ella salió pero aun con su "pijama" que básicamente estaba integrado por una blusa que la tenía medio abierta y unos cortos shorts.

Así que, para ser sinceros, esa imagen no se quitó de su cabeza en toda la mañana.

Mientras ambos caminaban con las manos entrelazadas, no había mucho tema de conversación, pero eso era algo normal entre ellos. El chico de baja estatura quiso romper el silencio, pero no sabía que poder decir, las frases de "Hoy tenemos un día agradable" ya eran bastante usadas, y algo que toca resaltar es que no habían discutido o al menos decir algo ofensivo sobre ellos en todo el tiempo…

Algo le pasaba a Mikasa, sin duda no era ella misma, o eso pensó.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Por fin uno de ellos había hablado, luego de ese momento largo de silencio.

— Nada en particular.

Como era de esperarse, solo recibió una respuesta concreta y seria por parte de la joven de cabellos negros, Levi se dispuso a suspirar y alzo un poco su mirada notando como estaba con una mano en puño agarrando muy fuerte de la bufanda roja que siempre llevaba puesta.

— ¿Piensas en Eren? — Se detuvo un momento haciendo que Mikasa también tenga que detenerse y quedar parada enfrente de él.

Este soltó la mano de su contraria y coloca las suyas en sus bolsillos del pantalón que traía puesto. Por otro lado ella se había extrañado un poco por Levi, no sabía que le estaba pasando en toda la mañana, su humor siempre cambiaba repentinamente, pero hoy era diferente.

— Levi…

— Antes que digas algo, tengo una pregunta.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba.

— Dímela. — Agrego mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando la pregunta del mayor.

—A quien quieres más, a Jaeger o a mí. Tienes 10 segundos para contestar.

—. . . — Debe estar bromeando, ¿Verdad?

No le cabía en la cabeza la idea de cómo Levi llego a tal punto de preguntar algo así, seguro como tenía un cerebro bastante grande le pesaba mucho a su cabeza que ya estaba perdiendo la razón o algo así... es que… ¡Joder!, Qué clase de pregunta es esa.

Ya Levi esperaba la respuesta por parte de su novia y obviamente esperaba que su nombre sea el primero en cruzar su mente.

—Eren.

Si, nadie escucho mal, ella pronuncio el nombre de su querido hermanastro, Eren.

Mientras tanto, podemos ver como a Rivaille se le abren sus ojitos medios jalados que tenía y en estado de shock al escuchar eso.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste Mikasa?

— Si te escuche, fuerte y claro.

— Debes estar bromeando.

— No me gustan las bromas.

Ella estaba con carita de inocente, sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, tenía una mirada tan serena queriendo expresar de que estaba muy segura de lo que había dicho; y es que, es cierto, ella quiera mucho a Eren, pero notaba como había quedado Levi, seguro decepcionado de su respuesta, y nadie lo culpa, hasta ella se sentiría mal si no le dieran la respuesta que esperaba.

Aunque todo tenía un porque.

— Me sorprendes Mikasa, prefieres a un maldito mocoso que no sabe hacer nada por sí mismo.

—. . . ¿Qué has dicho?

— No era de esperarse, después de todo tú no haces nada más que cuidarlo como si fuese tu hijo, tan pendiente de él, siempre. Estoy seguro que en tu cabeza no cabe otra cosa más que pensar en Jaeger todo el tiempo

 _"Estas equivocado."_ Fue lo único que pensó Mikasa.

— Ni siquiera sabes la razón porque lo elegí, ¿Cierto enano?

Y ahí va, molestándolo siempre por su estatura.

— Y no la necesito, me quedo más que claro que mi novia prefiere un idiota en vez de alguien mejor como yo.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres saber? — Volvió a preguntar, estaba segura que volvería a decir lo mismo, pero no se iba a rendir, todo tenía un porque y aunque Levi sea un terco, tendría que decirlo de todas maneras.

— Ya dije que no.

— Eres un terco, enano, aunque eso no te quita lo lindo.

— Ni diciendo eso te salvas Ackerman, no quería llegar a esto… pero viendo cómo van las cosas supongo que no hay opción que poner fin a esto.

Mikasa solo cambio su semblante inexpresivo a uno de burla.

— ¿A tu estupidez?, hace rato lo hubieras hecho…

— No te me pases de lista, casita de quinta, no me refiero a eso.

Mikasa por un momento se hizo la ofendida, aunque disimuladamente intento reír un poco, le gustaba mucho ver a Levi de esa manera y quería sacar provecho de eso.

— Hay una gran diferencia entre amar y querer. Yo a Eren lo quiero mucho, es el único miembro de mi familia que me queda y lo cuido con mi vida.

Levi no quería dejar salir sus celos a flote, pero aun así por dentro maldecía a Eren todas las maneras posibles, pobre del castaño… ahora seguro estaría estornudando muchas veces.

Volviendo con Mikasa, se acercó a paso lento hacia él molesto Rivaille, haciendo notar mucho la diferencia de estatura que tenían, aunque de todos modos no dudo en ningún momento para quedar mirándolo a sus ojos y por más difícil que parezca, algo sonrojada tomo un poco de aire.

— Y a la persona que amo, es la que está parado justo frente mío, más claro no te lo puede dejar maldito maniático de la limpieza, te amo aunque la manera en que lo pueda demostrar no sea la adecuada, pero deja esos horribles celos que no te quedan nada bien.

No esperaba una respuesta así, aunque bueno, dejando de lado los insultos, eso le basto para entender que estuvo mal ponerse celoso, más por algo tan estúpido por eso, debería pensar bien antes de preguntar cualquier cosa, pero así era él... actuaba antes de pensar. Para no quedarse atrás la tomo de la manera más delicada posible de su cabeza y seguidamente de eso agacharla, lo suficiente como para que este frente de su rostro y poder verla a los ojos, notando por fin si ligero sonrojo en sus delicadas y pálidas mejillas.

— No esperes que te bese después de eso, Mikasa.

— Esperaba un "Te amo" de tu parte.

Levi rió de manera irónica soltando rápidamente su cabeza para tomar su mano y besarla, como lo haría cualquier caballero a una dama, y aunque la etiqueta de "dama" no le quedaba para nada a Mikasa, lo hizo de todas maneras.

Si bien ambos no eran buenos expresando sus sentimientos, se podían entender. Ambos no eran perfectos, pero por algo se inicia, y aunque en cierto modo sus personalidades son casi similares, no quita el hecho que ambos se puedan amar, tal vez sea difícil, pero no imposible, ambos lo están intentando y lo más importante es que lo hacen juntos.

¿Han peleado más de una sola vez?, eso que importa, cualquier pareja lo hace y ellos no eran la excepción…

— Te amo, mi reina. —Agrego sin dejar de sostener su mano.

— ¿Y yo te puedo decir mi pequeño príncipe?

— Cállate.

Definitivamente, una pareja muy peculiar.

* * *

Si… por si preguntan aun no soy buena escribiendo o quizá redactando, pero es porque apenas inicio en esto de los fanfics -inserte corazón roto.- y que manera de iniciar con mi pareja Hetero favorita que es el RivaMika, también me gustan muchos más, pero estos dos se ganaron mi corazón, y por si preguntan… si, leo el manga y dicen que ambos son "hermanos" pero yo aún no lo creo.

¡Dejando eso de lado!, gracias por leer este intento de one-shot, y este intento de RivaMika, lamento a los fans de esta pareja no haber alcanzado sus expectativas, así mismo pedir mil disculpas por alguna mala ortografía y pésima redacción. –Sí, soy dura conmigo misma.-(?)Tengo un lindo día y espero volverlos a leer.


End file.
